


SUPERNOVA

by judgeofjudge



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgeofjudge/pseuds/judgeofjudge





	SUPERNOVA

SUPERNOVA

0

银河历12523年。

战火，终于延烧到了银河的最西边。

雷王星，一颗幸免迄今的边境星球，也逐渐被战争的阴云笼罩了。

银河帝国大抵是要在年内拼上这块缺失的版图，安排了足以碾压敌方军力的强大武装，计划在七日内拿下雷王星。

时间足够了。

事实上，作为一颗遥远的边境星球，雷王星多少带了点神秘的异域色彩，连情报收集工作都开展得异常艰难；然而，这次派去对付雷王星的是帝国的王牌——整个星系中有且仅有一架的特殊机甲VKR，以及唯一能够驾驭它的人——雷狮上将。

星际间的战火已经持续了几十年，银河帝国是老牌大国，但各方势力算不上悬殊，彼此争斗进退了数十年，也没有一方取得绝对的优势。

直到三年前，那场用来鼓吹和平竞争的凹凸大赛落幕后，银河帝国突然撕毁了停战协议；随之凭空崛起的，是一架名为VKR的神秘机甲。

那架机甲，绝对已经超出了人类现有的科技水平，短短三年间几乎扫平了大半个星系；而它的驾驶者雷狮，则是那场凹凸大赛唯一的优胜者——没有人知道他的出身来历，甚至没有包括照片在内的任何资料流传出来。

传闻中，他是VKR唯一认可的主人，这样的强者，却甘心听命于那些不知餍足的野心家和政客，成为他们手中的赌具，也是人们所无法理解的异闻之一。

开战前夜，VKR停泊在雷王星不远处的空间站，那已经成了前线的临时指挥所。

深夜里，一件突如其来的军情，惊动了睡梦中的所有人，高级将领们集合在会议室面面相觑，谁也不敢去叫醒他们的主将雷狮。

自从三年前雷狮进入VKR之后，就再也没有离开过一步。

然而这一夜，雷狮没有睡着。

明天是和雷王星开战的日子。也许是等待这一天，等得太久了。他翻来覆去了大半夜，被浓厚的倦意抱拥着，却无法放任自己入睡。

他在半梦半醒中，仿佛悬在现实与虚幻之间的半空中，身体不再是他的，而意识长出翅膀，飘向失重的宇宙深处。

他远远地听到了海螺的声音，有人面向无边无垠的海面，吹着一支寂寂的曲子——他仿佛聆听过无数次，那曲声曾经安抚他入眠，在某个月光如潮的夜晚——他一时间回到了那个夜晚，躺在一个安稳的怀抱里，温暖的手掌捂着他的双眼。他可以把自己的重量放下去，陷入短暂却永恒的沉睡。

但雷狮挣扎着坐起来了，他一把摘掉面罩，睁开了眼睛。大海与月光在一瞬间坍缩了，他依旧待在这座古老庄严的黄金神殿里，独自一人。

他望向了神龛里那座小小的神像，却没有得到任何答案：那支海螺的曲子是真实存在的吗？还是时间洪流中顺流而下的影子，又无数次飘回他的身边？

三年前，在帝国首都的实验大楼里，他第一次进入VKR，走进机体的中枢——这座许久无人涉足的小型神殿，他被一股尘封已久的力量击中了。

他的神明在神龛里宁静地俯视着他，强大到无与伦比的力量，把他扯向烈火灼烧般的炼狱——恍惚之间，他又听到了那支海螺的曲声，飘忽在无尽的时空里，引他放慢速度、停下脚步，回顾相隔了几万光年的人间。

而如今，VKR停泊在简陋的边境空间站里，空间站坐落在荒凉空旷的宇宙里，哪里是海，哪里又能重新传来早已消散的乐声？

雷狮跳下床，重新戴上了面罩。

这一次，他要抓住那个影子。

1

安迷修，十九岁，雷王星现任骑士长——也是雷王星史上最年轻的骑士长。

开战的前夜，他避开所有人的耳目，搭上了一支小型间谍飞船，径直抵达了敌军的大本营门口，肆无忌惮地登陆。

“不管你们相信与否，我来提供明日你们所需的一切。”

三四个小时过去了，会议室里烟雾弥漫，帝国的高级将领们围着骑士坐成一圈，慎重地记录和核实这位意想不到的反叛者提供的每一条情报，谁也不敢掉以轻心，用只言片语交换审讯的信号。

不止一次有人窃窃私语是否应该请雷狮上将来参与这场重大的紧急会议，却没有人真的采取行动。

雷狮上将是个完全不通情理的人，或者他只是不想，他从来不关心任何人际关系，乃至他的权势或者地位，他是一个强大得空前绝后的武器，却没有灵魂，没有正常人的哀乐，或许他自己也是这样认为的。因此，并没有人愿意深更半夜主动跑到VKR里去招惹他，鬼知道会有什么后果。

就在这时，门外寂静的走廊里，忽然传来了沉沉的脚步声。

所有人都一下本能地屏住了呼吸，安迷修心里有些疑惑，眨了眨翠绿的眼睛，视线笔直地穿过氤氲的雾气……

紧锁的门被随手推开了。

会议室里鸦雀无声，门外是个一身黑色军装的高挑青年，已经毫无顾忌地走了进来。

他戴着一个皮革眼罩，遮住了大半张脸，几乎只露出鼻尖和嘴唇，以及下颌峻峭的线条。

雷狮。

安迷修脑中首先浮现出的是这个名字，随后瞄了瞄在座的反应，总觉得自己没猜错。

他就是，这些年星际战争的元凶——竟然这么年轻？

总之，人不可貌相……骑士不得不强打起精神，最棘手的人物露面了，接下来才是硬战。

安迷修正思考着应对的策略，以及接下来这方会议室里可能出现的变局，却万万没有想到，雷狮旁若无人地走到他面前。

“你，跟我走。”

2

这就是……VKR？

这是安迷修第一次亲眼看到这架传奇的机甲——尽管在视频里见过许多次——它确实不像一具常规的机甲，此刻它静止在那里，更像一座高耸的神像；外部磨损严重，已经看不清面目和身体的细节了，只能隐约分辨出一匝又一匝的锁链，断断续续地缠绕在躯体上，早已和机甲融为一体。

在幽暗的灯光下，依稀看得出机甲的材质非常特殊，不是军工业的常用材料，安迷修对材料学也并不精通，只能说表面的质感和他所知的任何一种材料都无法精确地对上。

可惜还没来得及仔细观察，他已经被雷狮带到了机甲的入口。

那是个黑洞洞的入口，雷狮自顾自走进去，又停下来向他伸出手，安迷修愣了几秒，看了看入口里那条几乎暗无天日的甬道，不得不把手递过去。

雷狮的手很冷，隔着皮革手套还透出一股凉意，突兀分明的指节握紧了他的手，安迷修被他用力拽着，跌跌撞撞地往下走。

那大抵是一座螺旋向下的楼梯，安迷修几乎看不清交替的阶梯，只是徒劳地跟着雷狮亦步亦趋，走入幽深而未知的长夜深处。

怎么会有人在机甲里做这种华而不实的设计呢？

安迷修不禁疑惑起来，这和现代工业的设计理念是完全相悖的，太不合理了。他想着，又睁大眼睛试图在黑暗中瞄雷狮一眼，却只能看到一个影影绰绰的轮廓。

雷狮还戴着那个蒙住眼睛的面罩，他又是怎么在这个伸手不见五指的地方行动自如的？

一时间疑团太多，安迷修索性不去纠结了，反正最大的谜团还是：

雷狮为什么要把他带进VKR？

如果只是想处决他，也不需要这么大费周章吧？

安迷修脑中的弦时刻紧绷着，不敢有丝毫放松。

然而，越是往下走，视野里反而逐渐透出了微弱的光线，他听到潺湲的流水声，不知道是不是他出现了幻听，他看不到水流与波光，只知道那是黑色的寒流，吞吐着他走过的每一级阶梯，冲刷着道路上一句句刻印的诅咒，湮没了投射在身后的交叠的影子。

眼前的光线愈发明亮了，无形的水声也渐渐远去……雷狮把他带到了螺旋楼梯尽头的大门前。

门，随意地敞开着。

安迷修站在门外，好奇地打量了一眼，那竟然是一座黄金雕砌的神殿。

VKR的机体内部，怎么会藏了一座小型神殿？

“这是VKR的中枢。”雷狮淡淡地说，“据说这座神殿里刻印了古老的诅咒，曾经有无数人死在里面。”

“你敢进去么，安迷修骑士？”

安迷修本想回头看雷狮一眼，然而不经意间，视线被定格在神殿中央的神龛上。

年轻的骑士骤然屏住了呼吸，他什么也顾不得了，快步冲了进去，来到神龛前。

神龛里有一座小小的黄金神像。

“这是……我们雷王星信奉的女武神，怎么会出现在这里？”

安迷修凑近神像跟前，异乎寻常的是，女武神的左手依旧握着一把剑，右手却空空如也。

他的视线一动不动地盯着那支吊坠似的金剑，剑柄上还系着一条细细的链子，垂在半空中。

安迷修不由自主地伸出手，颤抖的指尖托起链子……

“雷狮！”

安迷修一下转过头，冲着门口的雷狮大声喊道：

“你把布伦达怎么了？！”

3

七年前。

安迷修气喘吁吁地奔跑在错综复杂的长廊里。

今天是给小王子选拔骑士的日子，而他一大早练着剑忘了时间，后知后觉反应过来，连衣服都来不及换就冲了出来，进了皇宫，才发现手里还提着练习用的那对木剑。

师傅才出门几天他就忘东忘西，实在太粗心莽撞了，哪里有半点骑士应有的修养呢？

安迷修羞愧得不行，但人都已经来了，也只好硬着头皮往小王子的宫殿赶去。

宫殿里已经是人潮攒动了，参与选拔的少年不计其数，一眼看去都是鲜衣怒马的贵族子弟，安迷修低头看了看自己扑满尘土的旧衬衣，不好意思地排到最后。

时间已经到了，选拔却迟迟没有开始，大家等得久了，人群中逐渐有些窃窃私语的声音。

有人说，也许是小王子又出什么问题了，说不定……

安迷修竖起耳朵尖，同时若有所思地低下头……

他会来参与选拔，除了他想成为一名骑士，还有一部分原因，是因为他非常崇拜皇后殿下。

神秘的皇后殿下，是雷王星的传奇人物。

作为一个与世隔绝的边境星球，雷王星一直保持着古老的传统。雷王星的人与外面的人类不一样，无论男女，过了十岁，都会显现出一定的魔法能力，尽管只是微不足道的力量，但那是上古神子的血脉流淌下来的证据。

就在他出生前一年，发生了一件惊天动地的大事，一颗高速运动的小行星即将撞上雷王星，这是避无可避的天灾——混乱之中，人们甚至来不及大规模向外星逃离——当末日来临，神庙里挤满了绝望的人群，而神庙高耸的屋顶上，出现了一个独自伫立的身影。

就这样，英雄拯救了雷王星，一视同仁地保护了所有人——一个无人知晓的神秘女性，拥有前所未见的强大魔力，人们传说她是上古神子选中的继承者。

到了第二年，她嫁给了雷王星的国王，又过了一年，她生下了现在的小王子布伦达。

布伦达王子是在万众瞩目中长大的。

雷王星已经衰落了千万年，神子的弃民匍匐在这颗边境星球上苟且偷生；而布伦达王子却是皇室血统与神子后裔结合的产物，也是人们心中种族复兴的希望。

但是，到了他十岁那年，令所有人大失所望的是，他没有展现出一点魔法的迹象，也就是说，他的天资，甚至不如最低等的平民。

随着希望的破灭，小王子在民众心中的地位一落千丈；这几年，街头巷尾都在议论着布伦达王子愈发我行我素的恶劣作风，他对自己的地位和责任不屑一顾，甚至开始拒绝出席官方的活动。

各方不满的声音也因此越来越大，已经有人开始呼吁，皇后殿下应该再生一个王子来延续高贵的魔法血脉，而不是无原则容忍已经无可救药的布伦达王子。

舆论虽然如此，但看今天这副盛大的场面……看来师傅说得对，贵族中想巴结皇后殿下和小王子的人还是不在少数。

安迷修刚回过神，人群中传来一小阵骚动，很快自动平息下来。

只见皇后殿下带着小王子，漫不经心地走进了宫殿。

安迷修立刻跟着其他人向他们躬身行礼，一边悄悄把木剑往背后藏，他紧张地低着头，却不知道皇后已经向他走来。

“你叫什么名字？”皇后在他面前停下了脚步。

安迷修有些慌乱地抬起头，皇后冲着他神秘地笑了笑，全然不像影像资料里那副女武神般凛然不可犯的样子；而小王子布伦达站在她身后。

——他装扮得很是光鲜，颈上还系着一对精致的、天平与剑的黄金吊坠，可他却板起了那张英俊的小脸，紫罗兰般的眼睛，正故作阴沉地盯着他。

“我……在、在下安迷修……”

安迷修张口结舌，一时把师傅教过他的那些宫廷礼仪都忘到了九霄云外，甚至都不记得要怎么向皇后和王子行礼致意。

皇后点了点头，“就你吧。”

她没有多说什么，脸上掠过一丝悠远的笑意，而布伦达王子看看他又看看母亲，撇了撇嘴，有意让他听到似的，轻轻地哼了一声。

直到宫殿里的人都走完了，安迷修还震惊得没有完全反应过来。

后来，他和小王子一日日熟悉起来，终于忍不住悄悄问了：当时究竟为什么会选中他？

得到的，却是小王子不屑的一句：“我母亲只说，她认识你师傅。”

安迷修有些惊讶，也不知道真假，他试着联系过正在遥远的修行途中的师傅，师傅不说话，回应给他一个同样悠远的微笑。

这大概永远是个未解之谜了。

4

“布伦达？”

雷狮重复了一遍这个名字，声线里没有透出任何情绪。

“没错，”安迷修不依不饶地追问，“你是凹凸大赛的幸存者……你在凹凸大赛里认识的布伦达，对不对？”

“告诉我，布伦达现在在哪里？”

带着深色面罩的雷狮，仿佛是注视着他，又好像只是漠然地对着他，随便动了动嘴唇。

“布伦达已经死了。”

——尽管有无数人对安迷修说过这句话，却没有一个人像雷狮这样激得他一下怒气上涌，他不管不顾地揪住了雷狮的衣领。

“你说什么？”

雷狮似乎并不介意他的冒犯行为，反而饶有兴趣地歪了歪头，“你失控了，骑士先生。”

安迷修这才如梦初醒，胸口的气血还在持续翻涌，蒸腾的热意源源不断地上升，他感到脸上阵阵发烫，体内仿佛流窜着一团无从发泄的烈火。

他从来没经受过这样的体验，混合了愤怒、哀恸、绝望，乃至许多无法名状的情绪，在心头野草般疯长。

安迷修木然地松开手，放开了雷狮，他按着胸口冷静了几秒，甚至刻意退开了两步，才艰难地说，“告诉我布伦达的……”

“死人的事情有什么可谈论的呢？”雷狮淡淡地打断了他。

“安迷修，我带你来这里，我对你的情报毫无兴趣。”他开门见山地说，“我要的只有一样东西。”

他转过头，安迷修顺着他的视线，一齐看向了那座古老的神像。

“这是女武神，是我们雷王星崇拜的神明，”安迷修喃喃地说，“怎么会出现在这架机甲里？”

雷狮没有回答他，只是神秘地笑了笑，“你看她空着的右手……”

“——我要那个天平，我知道它在你手里。”

“布伦达连这也告诉你了？”安迷修狐疑地问，“这……你要它做什么？”

他打量着这尊平平无奇的神像，再次冲它伸出手。

指尖刚触碰到女武神空荡荡的右手，一股电流般的能量瞬间击透了他，安迷修下意识要收回手，指尖却痉挛着，反而被紧紧地贴住。

安迷修松不开手，他的心神也完全被那样的力量吸引了，这是他熟悉的质地和压迫感，就像是，雷王星人的“魔法”……但是，他从来没有接触过这样强大到难以想象的……

这时，雷狮一把扣住了他的手腕，把他生生拽开了。

“难道，这个机甲的能量是靠魔法驱动？”安迷修难以置信地摇头，“这怎么可能，这不是……”

“这可不关你的事，”雷狮冷冷地说，“你只需要交出天平。”

安迷修立刻警觉地甩开他的手，“你做梦吧，我是绝对不会给你的，那是布伦达给我……”

“布伦达？”

“布伦达已经死了，忘了他吧，就算是不合时宜的骑士，也不需要对死人信守什么……”

安迷修不悦地打断他，“不许你再说布伦达王子——”

体内那股无名的火焰，愈演愈烈地灼烧着他，他感到前所未有的焦躁不安，对雷狮也失去了耐性，他下意识去摸腰间的佩剑，才意识到登陆的时候就被解下了。

雷狮轻笑了一声，顺势按住了安迷修的手，毫不费力地把他按在神像前的祭台上。

安迷修惊讶地发现，他被单手按着，却全然动弹不得了。雷狮同样散发着那种超乎凡人的能量，就像那座神像，这种感觉他似乎有点熟悉，却远比他接触过任何雷王星人的魔法都要强大，也许，除了那一位……

一想到这里，许多往事涌上心头，安迷修徒然地摇了摇头，他仍被压制着，咬着嘴唇一言不发。

“想杀了我吗？可惜我对你的命不感兴趣，”雷狮低下头，嘴唇贴住他的耳廓，“——我只要得到那个天平。”

“而我，有的是办法让你开口，骑士。”

话音刚落，安迷修闻到了一股特殊的气味，突兀地从雷狮身上散发出来。

那是一种奇异的香气，弥漫在古老的神殿里，像是狂风暴雨后的密林，月光下湿漉漉的树木与苍苔，闪烁着细碎而迷离的光影。

安迷修不可思议地睁大眼睛，那样的味道完全攫取了他。他窒息般大口大口地呼吸着，仿佛一条搁浅脱水的鱼，他揪住了雷狮的衣服，一面偷偷地并紧了大腿，他完全不想面对自己的身体已经产生了离奇反应的事实。

“这……这到底是怎么回事？”安迷修强忍着质问他，“雷狮你对我做了什么？”

雷狮舔了舔嘴，“你难道没有发现，进了神殿之后，你的身体就开始起变化了么？”

“雷王星的神话里，上古的神人会在成长期产生二次性别分化，成为ALPHA、BETA和OMEGA，这个你应该很清楚吧？”

“你说什么？”安迷修不敢相信自己听到的，“那些只是神话而已，那不是真的……”

“不是真的？”雷狮拉长了上挑的尾音，遗憾地说，“可惜，你现在已经分化成OMEGA了。”

5

五年前。

“上古的神人，远比现在的人类强大，他们不需要依赖有形有限的资源，不管是大地、空气还是海洋……”

“他们的身体里蕴含着宇宙的能量，随着成长期的二次性别分化，潜藏的魔力被完全激活，与日俱增……”

“他们创造的文明与我们的截然不同，任何精密复杂的机械都由魔法驱动，物理法则甚至可以被人为改写，最强大的巫师能打破时空的桎梏，看到过去与将来……”

“我说，这是真的么？”

“她说，我很想告诉你，这只是一个被编织的神话——遗憾的是，那是真的。”

“我说，那么，他们又在哪里呢？——如果这是真的，为什么他们消亡不见了，而我们存在着？为什么弱者接替了强者的位置，成为了宇宙的主宰？”

“她说，你会看到那一天的……你现在的一切疑问，都会得到解答。”

布伦达面无表情地说，“现在，我看到了。”

他的声音很轻，刚一出口，就被广漠的海风吹散了。

安迷修低头望着枕在他怀里的小王子，握住了那双冰冷的手。

皇后殿下不见了。

就在昨夜，不止一个人看到皇后殿下离开了皇宫，她似乎没有想要避开任何人的视线——当然也并没有人能真的阻止她做任何事。

她一路漫步到海边，坐在海岸线上的礁石上，耐心等待着月亮冉冉升起。她站起来，踏着粼粼的月光，涉入涌动上涨的潮水，向大海深处走去……

“我相信那是真的。”安迷修诚恳地说，“我相信皇后殿下说的，那样的存在是真实的。皇后殿下本人不就是那些神话的证据么？”

“那样强大的存在是不会轻易消亡的，皇后殿下也是，也许她只是……”

安迷修也不太清楚到底有什么具体的可能性，他只是直觉中觉得，能够徒手为一个星球抵挡天灾的人，不太可能就这样悄无声息地消失了，或者说，死去了。

但是……在成为小王子的扈从之前，他也从来没有想过，皇后和小王子竟然常年过着那样毫无自由的生活。

安迷修当时太过震惊了，他曾经天真地以为没有人可能摆布真正的强者，那时才后知后觉地意识到，那场天灾之前，身怀异能的皇后殿下，几乎是刻意过着掩人耳目的低调生活，但那之后，她却不得不嫁给了国王。

而布伦达王子，是人类野心的产物。不幸的是，他没有继承母亲的半点能力，但这对他来说，也许是另一种幸运。

从那时开始，他也意识到了，小王子越发捉摸不定的性格，时而恣纵，时而暴戾——他只是换了一个又一个面具，被关在这个无异于慢性自杀的牢笼里，这可能是他仅有的娱乐。

“她不会回来了。”

“我最后一次见到她，是在前一夜……她说，”布伦达轻飘飘地说，“有一个秘密，是时候告诉我了。”

“我没有任何魔力，是因为——”

“她从一开始就在我身上设了禁制。”

安迷修震惊不已，“什么禁制？”

“她没有说——”布伦达摇摇头，“她只是说，我长大了，该告诉我这件事了，如果我真的渴望那样的东西，我就会得到的。”

“我当时觉得有点不对，问她是不是出了什么事？她没有说话，摸了摸我的吊坠，说，你先睡吧。”

“她说完我就昏睡过去了。然后，月亮升起又落下了两次，等我再醒来……”

安迷修轻轻捂住了他的眼睛。

“……也许这一切都是皇后殿下的安排，就像她说的，您会得到属于您的力量，等您变得和她一样强大，也许到那一天……”

布伦达冷冷地开口，“我不要。”

“我并不想要那些东西。高贵的血统，上古的魔法，还是命运和天意，我不想占有它们，我只想诅咒它们毁灭，诅咒这一切莫名其妙和我扯上关系的东西。”

“——包括我自己。”

安迷修一下不知该说些什么，他把裹住布伦达的斗篷掖了掖，继而抱紧了怀里的少年。

“……可是，至少我觉得……你在这里，是很好的，真的……”

“也许一开始你被推上一条错误的路，也不是你能选择的……但你已经到了这里，还可以往前走，走到远远的看不到过去的地方……”

安迷修也不知道自己语无伦次地说了些什么，“嗯……我愿意一直做你的骑士……”

小王子什么也没有说，安迷修总觉得他会撇撇嘴，但他似乎也没有，他只是抬起手捏了捏安迷修的手指，却也没有把他的手挥开。

银白色的月亮已经落到海平面上了，摇摇欲坠的，随时要沉入海里去。

潮水也慢慢地涨落了，海岸线离开他们越来越远，却恍如是他们被远远地抛上了陆地。

好在小王子身上的衣服也快被风干了。

大片的水渍已经不太显眼了，只有粗砺的盐粒和砂土留在深色的布料上，被安迷修一点点掸开。

再过不久，天就要亮了，到时候，他们要回到皇宫里去。

这时，不知道哪里传来了海螺的声音，不知道是什么人吹着一支曲子，飘荡在空旷无人的天地之间。

小王子一动不动地靠在他怀里，异常地安分，仿佛已经昏昏欲睡了。

6

安迷修从来没想过有一天自己会面临这样的场面。

他正双腿大张地被雷狮按在神圣的祭台上，上身的制服还整整齐齐，下身已经一丝不挂了。点点滴滴打在地砖上的，都是滑腻的液体。

他有一阵不太清醒了，毕竟这一切太不真实，让人分不清是绮梦还是噩梦，但是，很快他又被雷狮拽回了现实。

“还有精力走神，看来是我逼问得不够卖力啊？”雷狮讥诮地开了口。

安迷修实在撑不住了，迷迷糊糊地说，“你到底……要那个天平干什么？”

“怎么？我还以为你刚才已经猜到了。”雷狮无所谓地说，“想知道就告诉你好了，那个天平是全面解锁VKR的最后一把钥匙，我需要让机甲达到顶峰状态，再向雷王星开进。”

“……那我更不可能把钥匙给你了，”安迷修断断续续地说，“就算……你用这种卑鄙的手段胁迫我……”

雷狮冷哼似的笑了一声，“安迷修，这就有趣了，你当年是布伦达的骑士，那你应该很了解雷王星那些人的所作所为才对。”

“你其实比任何人都清楚，雷王星是罪有应得，对不对？”

雷狮俯下身，凑到他耳边说，“正义的骑士，还要继续为虎作伥么？”

“我不是——”

安迷修毫不畏惧地看着他，“我做这一切，不是为了雷王星，是为了对抗你。”

“我知道雷王星做了什么，我比任何人都清楚……但你呢？这些年里，你依恃着强权和武力，随心所欲地去践踏这个星系里的所有人，你和雷王星那些人又有什么区别？”

“在下……在下是不会为一个强权者杀掉另一个强权者拍手称快……唔！”

话没说完，雷狮直起身体，拽着他猛地翻了过去。

在今晚之前，安迷修根本不觉得雷狮这种冷酷无情的战争机器可能被随随便便地激怒，但似乎现在事情已经朝着脱轨的方向发展了。

安迷修试图回头看看他，却被一把按住了后颈不能动弹。

雷狮咬下了一只手套，指腹蹭着他的后颈摩挲，一阵酥软的麻意随之扩散开来，安迷修几乎被他摸得欲哭无泪，甚至还不知道自己的后颈怎么会变得那么敏感。

他拼命地把侧脸贴住冰冷的祭台，抵挡不住全身上下沸腾般火热，雷狮更加使劲地对付他，甚至不再压抑喘气的声音。

安迷修不自觉地夹紧了雷狮，他想要更多——不止是情欲上的满足，他清晰地感觉到某种前所未有的强烈情绪在向他传递，他并不知道那到底是什么东西，但那样东西已经侵入到他身体的深处，一下一下沉沉地叩着他的心门。

安迷修把脸埋进臂弯里，终于闷声地开口，“……你不用再费心找那个天平了。”

“它已经被我扔进茫茫宇宙里了。”

身下激烈的动作停了停，他听到雷狮极其冷静的声音响起。

“……你就这样对待你珍惜的东西？”

安迷修也感觉到，这一刻，自己前所未有的冷静，“因为，我知道我不可能再回去了。我也，不想再回去了。”

“我就要追随布伦达踏上那条归路了，就让他留下的东西代替他去没有尽头的时空里漫游吧……去实现那些没有完成的愿望。”

雷狮安静了一会，听起来漫不经心似的开口。

“你想知道布伦达的下落？我告诉你吧。”

他被单手掰过了脸，艰难地回过头看向了雷狮。

“布伦达——已经被我杀死了。”

“你说什么？”

安迷修立刻本能地胡乱挣扎起来，无数人向他传达过布伦达的死讯，他也几乎早已接受布伦达死在凹凸大赛的事实。

这所谓的“接受”，经历了漫长的过程，早在布伦达还活着的时候，早在，他被迫把布伦达一个人抛在去往凹凸大赛的飞船里之后。

但听到雷狮的这一句话，安迷修还是彻头彻尾地失控了，他猛地发力挣开了钳制住他的那只手。

而就在这时，雷狮摘下了皮革面罩，轻飘飘地扔开了。

那双久违的深紫色的眼睛，安迷修曾经以为这一生都不可能再见到了。

他只是凝望着那双眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着，说不出只言片语。

雷狮也是一言不发，而身下的动作，突然间就加快了。

安迷修终于再次慌乱地挣扎起来，结果，一下就猝不及防地被推上了高潮。

7

三年前。

布伦达关掉了客舱里的顶灯，把自己沉入一片黑暗。

半个月后，他就会被送到银河帝国的首都。凹凸大赛开赛在即，而他连那个比赛到底是个什么玩意都不知道。

不过他猜，和他一样莫名其妙的选手估计不止他一个。

半年前，银河帝国牵头签了停战协议，打着和平竞争的名义要举办一场星际凹凸大赛，由各星球派出的强者代表母星参赛，这对战火中焦头烂额的各国而言，也确实是个绝好的喘息之机。

雷王星本来与世隔绝，也并非必须参加，但出于各种心照不宣的政治考虑，他们决定让布伦达去参加凹凸大赛，布伦达面无表情地接受了，没有一丝异议。

当然他清楚凹凸大赛的规则，但是，这其实正是他渴望的结果，想不到不费吹灰之力就得到了。

想到这里，布伦达没由来地一阵索然，他正要躺下去——门锁忽然传来了轻微的响动，他立刻爬起来，一个熟悉的人影闪进了房间。

“嘘……”

“是你？”

他的小骑士气喘吁吁地拉下了兜帽，“快跟我走。”

布伦达感觉心里突兀地动了动，说不清那是什么滋味，他也不打算说。

他坐在床边，隔着混沌的虚空凝视着安迷修，淡淡地说，“我不走，你给我回去。”

安迷修一把抓住他的手，“你不想回雷王星，我们可以去别的地方。你想去哪里？”

布伦达沉默了一会，摇了摇头。

“可是……”安迷修急得有点语无伦次，他迫不及待想说服布伦达，“可是你也不能就这样了……”

“我也不能看着你这样……就算现在……将来你总会有想去的地方，有想要什么东西……你都可以去拥有的……你可以去追逐更多、更好的东西。”

“不要去凹凸大赛，你的路明明还没有开始走……”

在黑暗中，布伦达眨了眨眼睛。

“可是，我现在想要的，就是去凹凸大赛。”布伦达抬了抬嘴角，“他们以为是他们把我送去凹凸大赛，却没有想过，我早已决定要去了。”

“这是我的机会，彻底离开雷王星，去真正强者云集的地方——去寻找真正属于我的力量。”

安迷修惊讶地看着布伦达，他的小王子已经长大了，他说这话的时候，眼睛里焕发出久违的光彩……

就在这时，警报声远远地响起了。

“快走。”布伦达赶紧站起来，把安迷修往门口推。

推拒之间，他忽然想起什么，摸索着取下了项链上的那枚天平，一并塞进了安迷修的手里。

“给你……”

“我已经不再需要这个了。”

8

安迷修头昏脑涨地醒转过来。

他还在那个神殿里，布伦达——或许现在应该叫雷狮——坐在床沿上，看起来像只不高兴的猫，只是时不时还转头看他两眼。

安迷修异常艰难地坐起来。

“你真的还活着……”

“原来，凹凸大赛唯一的幸存者是你……”

他望着雷狮，雷狮望着神像。

那张熟悉的脸上，浮现出他从未见过的神情，没有一丝生气。

“你都经历了什么……”

“经历了什么？”雷狮沉默地说，“什么都没有。”

“没有什么凹凸大赛，从来没有。”

凹凸大赛只是一个单纯的骗局。

十几年前，某个无人星球出土了一座远古的神像，全权负责此事的考古队把神像秘密运回首都研究，最后得出了一个惊人的结论——这是一台机甲。

但这完全属于现代科技无从下手的领域。研究非常缓慢地推进，人们始终搞不懂这台机甲的运作原理，被装饰成神殿的中枢室里。没有任何肉眼可见的控制设备，甚至每个进入神殿的人，只要停留超过一定时间，都会因为未知辐射死去。

为了获取更广泛的实验样本，帝国想出了凹凸大赛这个借口，在整个星系的范围内收集高品质的人类样品，开展进一步的实验。

来自边境星球的布伦达，是最后一个被送进神殿的。

他已经清楚究竟发生什么了，帝国的工作人员也并不认为有必要在交谈时避开他，他们也只是提前把他当作最后一个失败的实验样本，毕竟在他之前的99个人，已经全部确认死亡了。

布伦达独自一人走进神殿，看到大门在他身后自动关上了。

他没有回头，一直往前走，一直走到祭台前。

他抬起头，看到神龛里那座熟悉的神像，女武神的双手空空如也。

在那一瞬间，仿佛有一颗子弹打中了他的额头，布伦达忽然明白了。

——身上仅剩的那枚黄金剑开始震颤了。

他握住它，回头看了看紧闭的大门，又看了看神像。

——那是一个邀请，或者说诱惑，或者说，他眼前唯一的路。

事实上他本就无路可退了，退一步，就是万丈深渊。

布伦达低低地笑了起来，越笑越大声，在空无一人的神殿里。

他从遥远的雷王星来到帝国首都，为了他渴望的真正属于他的力量，他渴望踏出新的道路。

但他从没想过，这一天会以这样的方式来临。

十五年里他憎恨的所有东西，血统、魔法、命运，现在成了他唯一拥有的可能性。

布伦达握住了冰冷的黄金剑，一把扯断了链子。

——这一刻，他身上的禁制，彻底碎裂了。

从此，他抛弃了过去的名字，把自己全部献祭给诅咒的神明。

9

“原来是这样……”

安迷修久久说不出话，他固然想安慰雷狮几句，却第一次觉得言语这么苍白，说什么也是徒劳。

“安迷修，你还有什么要说的么？”

雷狮咬下另一只手套扔开，“没事你可以走了。”

“我……”

安迷修深吸了一口气，“我来这里，只是雷王星的策略。”

“我知道啊，”雷狮漫不经心，“你又怎么会叛变呢？”

“他们要改变计划，提前发动攻击，先发制人。”

“那又怎么样呢？什么时候开战，我无所谓，对VKR来说没有什么区别。”

“我知道，”安迷修认真地说，“但我告诉你这个，是希望在开战之前，你能做最后的考虑。”

“——不是为了雷王星，是为了你自己……一旦开战，你我所有人都会被卷进去，到时候就不可能再停下了。”

雷狮背过去不看他，冷冷地说，“你当时说，希望我能拥有想要追逐的东西……现在我有了，我想要毁掉雷王星，这些年我所做的一切都是为了今天；只有今天，才能彻底打碎过去阻挡我的所有枷锁。”

“可那不是你想要的——你以为你一无所有，才被它支配着。”

安迷修俯过身，从背后抱住了雷狮，手掌轻柔地捂住了他的眼睛。

“但你并不是一无所有的。”

雷狮被他抱着，一动不动，却无声握紧了手掌。

他在做些什么？倚靠着他诅咒的一切，成为他憎恨的人，走在自己投下的阴影里去寻找他的解脱，他一直都很清楚，他就是那样孑然一身地往下走的，路的两边都是悬崖，他只能往下走。

但到了这一天，他的骑士又追上了他。

雷狮仿佛下定了什么决心，他抓住安迷修的手腕，拽着他下床，一直把他拉到神龛前。

“这座神龛的背后，有一条密道，通往机甲的紧急逃生舱。”雷狮干脆利落地说，“你可以现在就离开，离开战场，离开雷王星，离开所有纷争，去你想去的任何地方。”

安迷修只是看着他，没有说话。

“不然，”雷狮慢慢地开口，“你也可以选择和我一起……”

“去往未知的地狱。”

在神像前，两个人相对伫立了很久、很久。

直到爆炸的声音开始远远地传来，夹杂着各种频率的杂音，人声或者电波无意义的噪响。

雷狮毁掉了通讯器，抬手握住那座小小的神像，稍一用力，神像与连接一体的神龛生生断裂成了两截。

中枢能源一断，整座机甲立刻陷入了一片黑暗的停运状态。

雷狮一手握着神像，一手拉着安迷修，径直跑出了神殿。

安迷修跟着他沿着螺旋楼梯向上跋涉，黑色的寒流漫过了阶梯，他们逆流而上，水声则奔涌着向下流逝。

这到底是不是来时的路？其实他也不知道，他只是回握住雷狮的手。现在已经不需要再说更多的话了。

不知道走过了多远的路，终于抵达了尽头。

雷狮推开了一扇锁闭的天窗，他们艰难地爬到窗口——那仿佛是一个天台。

在漫天的星空下，回望雷王星的方向，战火已经被点燃了，在深邃的夜空中，惊心动魄的光芒接连不断地绽放；而另一端，无数颗星球还陷在宁静的梦乡里，就像持续了亿万年那样的死寂般的沉眠。但哪一种，才是宇宙真正的面目呢？

安迷修转过身，背对着那样奇异壮丽的景象，他注视着雷狮。

雷狮举起了那座已经损坏的神像，信手扔进了苍茫无际的宇宙里。

EnD


End file.
